The heart knows what it wants
by june88
Summary: Kirsten and Jimmy is married and Sandy is single...new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Kirsten and Jimmy has been married for 17 years now and have one son Ryan. They live in Newport and the perfect family, they are the royals of Newport. Kirsten is working alongside her father in running the Newport group, while Jimmy is a financial adviser and Ryan is the most popular guy in school. But Jimmy was a hiding something from them, he know that people thinks that Kirsten is the dominant one in their marriage because she has more money than him, so to show that it's not true he took money from his clients to match his money from Kirsten but now is having trouble paying everything back and was keeping it from Kirsten.

"Kirsten you look beautiful already, hurry up or were gonna be late." Yelled jimmy from the bottom of the stairs. They were going to Caleb's birthday party and he was hoping to attract more clients there.

"alright, alright coming already" she was wearing a black strapless dress that looks just perfect on her. "what do you think?"

"you look gorgeous and cause I know your going to ask, Ryan is okay being alone tonight and promise to behave." Handing her her coat.

Upon reaching the party, Kirsten went on a search for her father and Jimmy on a hiding from his clients, specially Rob, who kept calling him asking for his money.

Kirsten saw her father talking with someone with her back to her so he didn't notice her.

"hey dad" tapping him on his shoulder "happy birthday."

"kiki! Thank you, oh I want you to meet Sanford Cohen. He is one of the top business men in L.A. and is trying on starting one here in Newport. Sandford meet my daughter Kirsten Cooper"

"hello, nice to meet you Mr. Cohen" extending her hand for a shake.

"please call me Sandy and Caleb was right you are beautiful." Instead of shaking her hand, he kissed it instead.

Caleb excused himself, "I'll see you later Sanford. Kiki make sure Mr. Cohen enjoys himself."

"don't worry Caleb, I'm sure I'll be enjoying myself." While smiling at Kirsten. "can I invite you for a dance?"

Taking Kirsten's hand, he lead them to the dance floor and hold Kirsten close to him.

"I have to remind you Mr. Cohen, I'm married."

"and I'm not." Smiling at her.

Kirsten knew that they were dancing so dangerously close and sure that she will be a topic of the Newpsie gossip if she doesn't stop this, but there is just something about him, like she has known him for…forever. So she continued dancing with him and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, shutting everyone out except them, even her husband.

Jimmy is sitting on one of the tables, drinking and watching his wife dance with someone. He wanted to go up there and punch the guy but it seems like his wife is enjoying it. Just then Rob sat besides him, " hey jimmy, about my money. I was wonderin if you could withdraw it, cause it's my daughter's 18th birthday nextweek and she wants to have a grand party."

"hey, um Rob can we talk about this in my office tomorrow." Jimmy said standing up and was about to leave when Rob grab his arm and turns him around.

"I've been asking for my money for weeks now jimmy, where is it?"

"um you see I sort of um…lost it, bad invest…" but jimmy didn't get to finish because Rob have already punched him, knocking him out cold, while everyone turned to look at them including Sandy and Kirsten.

Running to her husband and kneeling besides him, she took his head and put it on her lap trying to wake him up, "Jimmy, jimmy! Wake up." While Sandy was trying to restrain Rob who was trying to kick Jimmy, but Sandy was more concerned that he might also hurt Kirsten.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH STOLE ALL OF MY MONEY!"

"what are you talking about?" asked Kirsten while watching Jimmy gain conscious again. "Jimmy what the hell is he talking about? Is it true?"

"Kirsten…" trying to sit up and explain himself.

"IS IT TRUE?" Kirsten was now standing over Jimmy "TELL ME?"

"Im sorry"

with that Kirsten walks out of the room with Sandy running after her. While Caleb walks over o Jimmy and yelled at him "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER AND DON'T EVEN TRY DRAGGING HER INTO YOUR MESS!"

I know it was a little mean for Jimmy's part but tell me if you like it k: )


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy ran after Kirsten wanting to make sure she was okay, she was fumbling with the keys to her car when he reach her.

"you can't drive like this Kirsten." Grabbing the keys from her and putting it on his pocket.

"please just leave me alone okay." Walking away from him, but Sandy grab her hand gently, "C'mon I'll take you home"

"I don't want to go home"

"okay, then I'll take you wherever you want" looking into her eyes. She agreed, "can we go to L.A. I want to get as far away from Newport as I can."

She knew she have just met him, but there was just something about him that made her trust him. They rode in silence, Sandy looking straight on the road and Kirsten with her eyes closed, trying to forget about everything that happened that night but failing. So to keep her minds off it she tried asking Sandy instead.

"Have you ever been married?" turning her head and looking directly at him.

"No, but I was engaged"

"oh, what happened?"

" I really don't want to talk about it." He said softly without looking at her. Without nothing to do she returns to looking out the window instead.

"Kirsten…Kirsten" she opened her eyes and found Sandy kneeling besides her, she looks around her and she isn't in the car anymore. "where am I?"

"The Four Seasons… you were asleep in the car and didn't want to wake you so I carried you up here"

"oh" rubbing sleep from her eyes. "thanks"

Sandy sat on the bed beside her, " I called your dad, he said he'll come over tomorrow morning to bring you some clothes and that your son is with him"

"what about Jimmy?" closing her eyes again still a bit sleepy, "what time is it?"

"it's midnight and Jimmy is in jail"

she nodded with her eyes still closed "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess."

"It's okay" he smiled

"I don't know how to repay you"

"don't worry about it, go back to sleep" as if on instinct, he kissed her forehead. When he realized what he has done, he mentally kicked himself. "im sorry i…" he didn't get to finish for Kirsten's lips were on his.

You know the drill tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandy was the one who broke the kiss, Kirsten wasn't thinking straight and they will surely regret it in the morning if he didn't stop it, especially Kirsten.

Covering her face with her hands, "oh god! Sandy I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"you should really get some sleep."

Kirsten dropped her hands and stared at Sandy, "will you please stay with me, just until I fall asleep."

Sandy slid under the covers besides Kirsten's right, both facing each other. Kirsten was the first one to speak, "about my question earlier, why weren't you married if you were engaged?"

Instead of looking at her, he adverted his gaze towards the portrait on the wall instead before answering, " she broke it off."

"Why? Did you have a fight?"

"No…Yes…She was my girlfriend in college, her name's Rebecca. We had plans, to have great careers and get married, but then she got pregnant while were still in college and that wasn't in the plan. I still wanted to do the right thing so I proposed to her and she accepted. Then after a month of our engagement she backed out of it, said that she wasn't ready, that I wasn't ready. That we both don't want it."

"Didn't you want it?" she whispered.

"I want the baby but not the marriage part. I mean, I love her but I had dreams and so does she and being married will just make thing more complicated."

"What happened to the baby? Did you…"

Sandy finally looked at her and shake his head, "we didn't terminate it if that's what your asking, she gave birth to my son, his name's Seth, he's 17 now and he's leaving with his mother in New York."

"My son's 17 too….Why didn't you get married now? Or after college?"

"after the pregnancy she moved to New York, wanted to start over again. She let's me see my son though which I'm very thankful for."

"do you still love her?"

"I love her as the mother of my son but that's it, not unlike before anymore. How about you? How did you and Jimmy got married? Did you guys fall in love?"

"the same as your story, I got pregnant while still in college, the only difference is Jimmy proposed to me because my father threatened his father who forced him to proposed to me. Not really a fairytale ending,"

"how long have you known him?" by this time they were already so close that their nose are almost touching.

"since I was a kid, we were a couple all through out high school, though we were sort of forced to be a couple." At Sandy's questioning look, she continued, "Our families are two of the most powerful in Newport and they didn't want that to change so they wanted us to get together. Crazy really and stupid."

"did you ever love him?"

"when I was in high school, yeah, but in college…I don't know anymore. But still I can't complain because now I have Ryan out of it."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"You might think this is weird but…I feel so comfortable around you…even though I just met you. Like no matter what, everything's going to be okay and that I don't have to pretend around you, I can be myself and not be perfect, unlike what everyone expects. "

"That's because you don't have to pretend around me that you're perfect, because you are."

Kirsten stared at him, trying to see if he was just saying it to be nice, but his eyes show that he was sincere. With that everything else on her mind didn't matter, all that matters now is him and her, and it scares her that she could be attracted to someone so strongly and she has only known him for 8 hours. Without thinking she leaned into him and kissed him, this time neither she nor Sandy pulled away. It was slow and gentle as if concerned they might scare the other off. When they pulled away Kirsten placed her forehead against Sandy's and whispered, "just for the record, I'm thinking straight now."

Still think I should continue? Oh and thanks by the way to everyone who wrote reviews. It's because of you guys that I started writing again.


	4. Chapter 4

With the sunlight peaking in from behind the curtains, Kirsten woke up slowly and glanced around her surroundings, all the events from last night came flooding back to her. Starting from the party, Jimmy being punched, driving to L.A. and then Sandy… 'oh my!…' she looked under the covers and saw that she was still fully dressed, 'oh right we just talked, thank god!…and kissed' Then she heard noises coming from outside the room. Getting out of bed, she walks out of her room and saw her Dad and Ryan eating breakfast.

"hey mom!" greeted Ryan before walking over to her and giving her a hug. "you okay?"

"yeah…yeah I'm fine."

"Kiki!" Caleb walked over to her daughter too and gave her a hug. "are you hungry? I've ordered room service."

"sure"

Sitting between her son and her father, she started to look around the room as if looking for something…or someone.

"dad, where's Sandy?"

"I told him to go home and get some rest, why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank him for last night."

"Well he'll be in the office today for a meeting, you can thank him there."

After breakfast Kirsten went to check-out and pay the bills, but it seems that Sandy has also taken care of that too. She drove with her son back home, while her dad went to the office. The ride home was silent, which is good since she doesn't feel like talking anyway, especially with Ryan, who she knows wants to talk about his father.

"Mom can I ask you something?" he said glancing briefly at her to make sure she's awake before returning his attention on the road.

"sure" she was still looking out the window trying to avoid her son's gaze.

"It's about dad."

"what about him?" still not looking at him.

"you are going to try and work things out right?" glancing at her again, "you're not planning on getting a divorce? Cause granpa said that you will and I don't want us to be a broken family."

"it's not that easy Ryan." Now turning to look at her son, "you're father lied to me, to us."

"well can't you forgive him? I know you still love him?"

"of course I still love him" though she wasn't sure if it was true, "but it's complicated."

"mom please, dad's really sorry and he said he'll do anything for you to forgive him."

"you went to see him? In jail? Were you alone?"

"no, I had a friend with me. Mom! You're not answering the question. You are going to try and work things out right?"

"of course sweetie."

With that Ryan returned his full attention on the road while Kirsten returns to looking out the window. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. Reaching for her purse, she took out her phone and answered it.

"hello."

"Kirsten, it's Sandy."

"hey,…how did you get my number?"

"You're dad gave it to me."

"oh!…well I want to say thanks again for everything."

"it was no problem really…well I called because I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"uh..well…you see"

"it's okay, it's a stupid idea anyway…um…yeah"

"no it's…sure"

"you don't have to if you don't want too."

"No…I do, I'd love to actually."

"great I'll see you tonight, where will I pick you up?"

"you know what, why don't you just tell me the place." Wanting the conversation to end because Ryan was listening.

"okay…you familiar with the Green Arches?"

"yeah I know that place."

"well see you tonight then."

"yeah see you bye." Shutting her phone off, she just noticed that they were already home.

"who was that?" questioned Ryan.

"Oh! That was Taryn, she wants to go to dinner tonight."

what you guys think?

Thank you very much to everyone who put in their reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Kirsten was nervous about going to dinner with Sandy, she was already dressed and ready to go. She thought she looks okay but what about Sandy? Will he like it? Her thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on her bedroom door. She thought it was Ryan, so without asking who it was, she just opened the door, it was Jimmy.

"Hey" jimmy smiled sheepishly at her.

"what are you…how did you get out?" still not letting Jimmy in.

"I talked to our lawyer, he got me out on bail. All I have to do is pay back everything that I owe to my clients." Still smiling at her, oblivious at her discomfort.

"and how are you planning to do that?"

"I'll sell all my assets and Ryan beg Caleb to help me, which I know I won't hear the end of it from your father, but if it means getting to be with you guys, I'll take it"

"you had Ryan helping you now!"

"but I didn't ask him too, he did it himself. He just told me went he went to see me in jail. Look I know what I did was wrong, but I did it for us."

"no! jimmy you did it for you!" she hissed at him. "look I don't want to do this now okay" and went to grab her purse.

"you going out?" coming into the bedroom.

"yes" checking her appearance one more time before heading out the door.

"where? With who?" questioned Jimmy while following her downstairs. But Kirsten wasn't answering any of his questions. When they reached the front door, Kirsten turns around to face him, "don't wait up!" and with that she left and got inside her car and drove off. Leaving Jimmy standing outside.

oOOo

She spotted Sandy and made her way towards him. He was sited outside the balcony overlooking the beach. There wasn't many people that night, she noted. Which she was thankful for, she doesn't want to bump into anyone she knew, especially a Newpsie.

Sandy saw her coming through the door and stands up to greet her. She looks so beautiful, some of the men in the room turned their head towards her, but Kirsten didn't even pay any attention to them but instead looks directly at Sandy and approach him.

"you look very beautiful" complimented Sandy before pulling out a chair for her.

"thank you" feeling herself blush.

Sandy and Kirsten had a great time having dinner together. Kirsten just felt so comfortable around him and him with her, that they don't need to fill every minute talking and just enjoy the silence. Unlike her dinner with Jimmy where he always like to talk and when they don't it feels awkward. Her phone rings and motions to Sandy that she'll take it outside.

"hello"

"Mom, it's Ryan."

"what is it sweetie?"

"I was wondering till what time is your dinner with Taryn going to last."

"why? Is everything okay?"

"yeah everything's fine. It's just that, dad is already home. Isn't that great?"

"um…yeah, it is."

"well you two can now talk."

"we will sweetie, but Taryn is having some problems and she needs me to be with her right now" she explains gently to her son, as if she was talking to a five year old.

"oh…okay, I'm sorry. I just want you guys to make up as soon as possible so…" his voice drifted off.

"we'll talk when I get home okay."

"okay, have a good time mom and tell Taryn I said hi."

"okay, bye sweetie, I love you" she shuts her phone and went back inside.

After dinner Kirsten and Sandy decided to go down the beach and take a walk. Sandy saw Kirsten and shiver and drape his jacket around her.

"thanks" she smiled, then puts her head on his shoulder and Sandy holds her hand.

They continued walking in silence, just enjoying each other's company. It was Sandy who broke the silence, " I have to go to Paris tomorrow for some business, you wanna come with me? I was only supposed to stay there for two days, but if you come with me we can make it a week."

"I would love that…but" she stops walking and Sandy turns to face her "I can't."

"well then we'll just stay for…four days?" he smiled.

"what are we doing Sandy? This isn't right."

"but it feels right" he said and hold both of her hands. "Kirsten, what's really bothering you?"

"we have to stop this." She whispered then bowed her head. She doesn't want Sandy to see her crying. "I can't do this anymore, you deserve someone better."

Loosing his hold on her hands, he lifted her chin, "no I don't because I already have her, and she's standing right here in front of me."

"I'm still married Sandy."

"then divorce him, Kirsten…please, I love you, I don't want to lose you."

" I can't."

"But you don't love him."

"but I love my son" she said, her voice breaking, "I'm willing to do anything for him, even if it cost me my happiness."

"But Kirsten…"

"What? What do you want me to do?" she was already shouting at him now.

"I can't tell you what to do." He whispered.

Her voice softer now, "Sandy…I love you too, but I also love Ryan, I'm so sorry."

"please Kirsten, just think about this. You've said it yourself, all your life you always do what is expected of you, it's time that you do something for yourself…please I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you too" before moving closer to him and burying her face on his chest. Sandy hugs her tightly against him, "please just tell me what to do, please." She pleads with him.

"I won't tell you what to do. Listen my flight is tomorrow night at 9. I'll wait for you at the airport, if you show up that means that your going to come with me and if you don't… then that means you'll be staying with jimmy and I promise to leave you and your family alone. But I want you know that no matter what happens, I still love you."

"I love you too."

So what do you think? tell me what you think Kirsten should do, cause I still have no idea how this is going to end, I don't even know what's going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirsten comes home around midnight, Sandy offered to drive her home since it's already late but she insist that she'll be okay. Though the truth is she did want Sandy to drive her home, spend as much time with him as she could, but she wanted to think, think about her life and where she wanted it to go, stay with Jimmy or go to Paris with Sandy. She was surprised that she was able to make it back home safely when her head was clearly not focusing on her driving. Upon entering her house, she heard that the T.V was still on. Walking in the living room, she noticed Ryan sleeping on the couch.

"Sweetie" she whispered and shaking him gently "sweetie wake up."

Ryan looked at her for a moment before registering who she was "what time is it?"

"Its…It's late, what are you doing? You know you can't watch T.V. this late?" still kneeling in front of the couch with Ryan still lying on the couch.

"I was waiting up for you."

"why?"

"I was worried, you were with Taryn and you know how that woman drinks."

"well you shouldn't be, I can take care of myself."

"still, I was worried."

She nodded and help her son get up and together they walk up the stairs.

"where's your dad?"

"he's sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms."

"oh…"

they've reached Ryan's room and he turns around to face her before going inside.

"goodnight mom" he hugs her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then went inside his room. Kirsten was left standing on the hallway, she finally comes to a decision.

Sandy was at the airport waiting if Kirsten will show up or not. He was already getting nervous, there was only 15 minutes left before he have to board the plane. He noticed some of the passengers were already lining up to board, he concluded that she wasn't going to show up. He was just about to grab his bag when he heard someone calling his name, turning around he saw that it was Kirsten. When she got to him she was panting.

"I thought you already left." She said still trying to catch her breath, running in heels was such a bad idea.

"I was just about to the plane's already boarding and I thought you weren't going to show up, well come on let's go." grabing Kirsten's hand. "where's your bag?"

"I'm not going."

"but…you're here . I thought that if you came here, that means your going to go with me?"

"I can't" hating herself for doing this to him. "I can't do this to Ryan, it's not fair to him. I'm sorry"

"then why did you came here? Just to see what my reaction will be?" before dropping her hands and grabbing his luggage instead.

"no! I just…" she knew this was a bad idea, but she just can't let him go like that. "I came to say goodbye to you. I want you to know why I'm doing this." She explained and holding his hand.

Sandy heard over the speakers that the passengers should already be boarding. "I..I have to go." Then he kissed her for the last time, "It was nice meeting you Kirsten."

She just smiled at him and let her tears fall freely, she doesn't care anymore what other people will say when they see her. She let's go of his hand and watched Sandy walk away from her, she was waiting if he was going to turn around but he didn't, he just continued walking until she can't see him anymore.

Sandy was thankful that he's on business class and doesn't have to sit with somebody. He kept replaying everything that just happened. He was so happy when he saw her headed towards him. He thought she was going to go with him. When he went to board the plane, he wanted to turn around and see her for the last time, but he didn't. He figured it will just make things harder for the two of them. He understood her decision though, she has a son and she loves him, he'll probably do the same thing if it involves Seth. He just wish that Jimmy would realize just how luck he is and take good care of her.

Okay some you…well maybe all of you will probably want to scream at me right now but you gotta understand that she can't just leave her son. Please still leave reviews and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Kirsten went straight home from the airport to try and work things out with Jimmy as soon as possible, when her car pulled up she saw Ryan also coming out of his car.

"Ryan why aren't you at school?"

"I'm on my break, just have to get something. Why aren't you at work?"

"I took a leave today."

Together they went inside the house finding it empty.

"did your dad went out?"

"didn't see him all morning."

"JIMMY!" "DAD" then they heard a noise coming from the bedroom. "maybe he's still sleeping" said Ryan. Both Kirsten and Ryan headed towards the bedroom and Ryan quietly opened the door incase Jimmy was still sleeping.

"dad-" he whispered but stops when he saw him trying to shove a woman into the closet.

"Ryan, I can explain"

Kirsten walks into the bedroom and saw Jimmy trying to wrap himself and the woman trying to hide inside the closet.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she shouted.

"Kirsten" jimmy begged "please let me explain"

"EXPLAIN WHAT THAT YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME! FOR HOW LONG? AND WHO IS SHE? YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN CARE, I WANT YOU AND THAT WOMAN OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW"

"Kirsten please…"

But both Kirsten and Ryan walked out of the room, not giving him a chance to explain. When they got to the living room, Kirsten turns toward her son and ask him if he's going to be alright.

"I…I'm gonna head back to school or I'll be late" and went towards the door but stops and turns around to face his mom "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie."

After Ryan left Kirsten also got inside her car and drove off with no destination in her mind. She can't believe that Jimmy would do that to her, she really thought that he sincerely loves her, he can't believe she let Sandy go just for him. 'Sandy' reaching for her phone, she flipped it open and tried calling him. He's probably allowed to use the phone now. After the third ring it went to voicemail, so she just left a message instead, "hey Sandy, it's Kirsten. When you get this could you please call me back…bye"

Sandy was signing some papers for his meeting in Paris when he's phone startled him. Thinking that it was just someone from the office wanting to talk about the meeting, he grabbed his phone and check if it was someone worth answering, it's Kirsten. He contemplated for a while if he was going to answer it or not, the other passengers was already looking at him strangely. He decided to just answer it, but it was too late for the voice mail already kick in, 'hey Sandy, it's Kirsten. When you get this could you please call me back…bye'. Sandy spent the rest of the flight contemplating if he was going to call her back, but when he reached Paris he decide that he wouldn't. He wanted to move on, and if he wanted to do that he needs to forget about her as soon as possible. He promised that he would leave her alone, so he will do just that. She made a decision and he should just leave with it.

That night, Kirsten and Ryan stayed with Caleb. Kirsten has already put up the house for sale and talked to her lawyers for the divorce. Ryan stayed in his room all night and didn't come down for dinner. And Caleb was also talking to his lawyers to have all the money that he has given to Jimmy's account, all the assets he has shared with Kirsten to be pulled out. Kirsten still hasn't heard from Sandy yet, she knew that he should be at Paris right now. She knew that it's not fair to Sandy to just forgive her after she just chose jimmy over him. but she really needs to talk to him. She left five message on his phone, before realizing that he wasn't going to call her back. Wanting to forget about Sandy for awhile, she went and knock on Ryan's bedroom, 'come in'

"hey" she said, stepping inside and sitting with him on the floor.

Ryan was holding a photo of the three of them, "I'm sorry mom, for making you talk to hi and forgive him. all the while he was doing…I'm sorry" he said while tears are already streaming down his face.

Holding his son's hand and putting it on her lap, "it's okay, we both don't know. This morning I was all ready to forgive him."

"we will get through this together right?"

"of course sweetie" she assured her son "you going to be okay?"

"yeah I will"

"okay" she said then stands up "goodnight sweetie

"night"

It has already been a week and Sandy still hasn't called her back. He said that he will only be staying in Paris for two days. She thinks that Sandy might already be moving on, forgetting all about her. So she should also do the same.

So? What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

It has been almost two years since Kirsten last saw or heard from Sandy. He still do business with the Newport Group but just sent his assistant instead of him. Kirsten and Jimmy got divorced and Jimmy left Newport. After the divorce, everything pretty much returned to normal. Ryan is in Berkeley taking architecture, Kirsten was now the CEO of the Newport Group and Caleb decided to retire already and is off touring all around the world. Kirsten went on a few dates set up by her friends, she thinks that it will help her forget all about Sandy. That was how she met Carter, he's an editor from New York and was transferred in Newport. From the moment they met, they clicked. Although she did thought that it was because he was so much like Sandy that attracted her to him, but he's the one here, not Sandy. So she decided to give it a try and maybe she'll start seeing him

as Carter and not as Sandy.

It's Saturday and Kirsten is in the office trying to finish up some paperwork. She was halfway done when her phone rang.

"Kirsten Nichol" she answered

"Kiki!"

"dad…um…where are you and when are you coming back?"

"I'm in Tokyo"

"Tokyo? Dad you've been gone for almost a month already" she said while trying to focus on her work.

"well I'll be home soon, I promise. I gotta go, I have a flight to catch"

"so you're coming home?"

"no, bye Kiki, love you"

"wait! dad-" but Caleb has already hung up.

Putting the phone down, she noticed someone standing by the door. Looking up it was Carter.

"Hey!" he said, walking towards her desk

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Kirsten it's Saturday"

"I know but I have a lot of work to finish" she said before going back to doing her work.

"come on let's go somewhere"

"Carter I'd love too but I can't"

"we'll go to the mall…you can go shopping. I won't complain"

She sighed, "fine…no complaining"

Kirsten was looking through a rack of outfits while Carter was sitting on a chair playing with his phone to stop himself from getting bored. When she moves to look at the next rack, that's when she heard it

"you look beautiful"

she recognize that voice. Turning around she was right, she did knew that voice and who it belongs to, it was Sandy and he was kissing someone. She can't help but feel a rush of jealousy and anger run through her. She was about to grab Carter and leave when someone called her name.

"Ms. Nichol! How are you? Have you found something you like?" it was the store manager.

"Tod" she greeted "I was juts looking around"

"well if you find anything you like don't hesitate to ask"

"I will thanks" she said and went over to Carter and grab his hand, "come on let's go"

The pair was almost at the door when she felt someone grab her right hand lightly. When she turned around she was met by the pair of piercing blue eyes she thought she would never get to see again.

"sandy" she smiled at the same time feeling a little awkward because Sandy was still holding her hand and Carter was holding on her left and the three of them were blocking the entrance.

Sandy smiled at her and let go of her hand. He moved and so did Kirsten and Carter so they weren't blocking the door.

"how are you?" sandy asked

"I'm great" she smiled "you?"

"the same"

Carter noticed that the two were still smiling at each other and Kirsten hasn't introduced him yet, so he decided to introduce himself, "Carter, Carter Buckley" he said, raising his hand.

"Sandy Cohen" raising his too and shaking Carter's hand, but his eyes are still focused on Kirsten.

"so you're a Nichol again?" Sandy asked Kirsten

"yeah, jimmy and I got divorced last year"

"oh…well-" the woman that he was kissing earlier stand next to him, "oh, Hi!"

"aren't you going to introduce me?" the woman said

"Of course honey. Kirsten, Carter, this is my fiancé Rachel."

"fiancé?" Kirsten asked, her question directed at sandy but it was Rachel who answered

"yeah, were getting married next month. You know you should come to the wedding since you're a friend of Sandy's. the more the merrier right!"

"sure…thanks" Kirsten smiled and looked at her watch "I'm sorry but we really should be going, it's nice to meet you Rachel" putting on her best Newpsie voice, "sandy it was great to see you again. Good luck on the wedding"

sorry it took awhile for me to update again, my schedule's a little hectic right now, but I will update as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

After the encounter at the mall Kirsten insisted that Carter drop her off at the office. Carter asked her for dinner but she just want to be alone right now and she still has a lot of work to finish. So now here she was in her office sitting on her couch and doing nothing, it's 8:00 in a Saturday night and everyone has already went home.

She was toying with the idea of just sleeping here in her office since there won't be anyone at home anyway, Ryan at Berkley and her dad in…somewhere. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Thinking that it was just the security guard checking up on her again, "come in"

"hey" he smiled

standing off the couch she saw it was Sandy and he was carrying two paper bags.

"Sandy what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the hotel and passed by here and I saw your car." He explained while taking food out of the paper bag and putting them on the coffee table "I figured you haven't had dinner yet, you haven't right?"

"um…no…thanks, I am kind of starving already"

Kirsten and Sandy were both sitting on the floor eating and having a good time, talking and laughing, just like before. Until Sandy asked what happened to her and Jimmy.

"well…I caught him with somebody else" she explained but didn't want to look him in the eye

"oh, well it's his lost" he said trying to lighten the mood and scolding himself for asking it in the first place.

"how about you? Getting married next month huh? Congratulations!" she asked but still refusing to look at him

"yeah…thanks" he said quietly, "so you and that Carter guy? You a couple?"

"no…yes…god I don't know"

"you don't know if someone is your boyfriend?" now Sandy was laughing at her

"don't laugh, it's not funny" elbowing him on the stomach, but can't help laughing herself "we have a good time when were together, but I can't tell if it's him I'm falling for or…" she let her voice trail off and drop her head again

"or what?" he asked quietly while looking at her

"or you" she answered but continued to stare at her food and move it around her plate

"I have the same problem too"

"yeah right, your getting married to her next month. Thanks for trying to make me feel better though" she smiled

"anytime" he said quietly

after they've finished having dinner Sandy offered to take her home and just pick her up tomorrow for her car.

"It's okay I'll be fine. It's not that late anyways" then said her goodbye to Sandy and got in her car.

When Kirsten reached her driveway she saw Sandy standing there besides his car. She smiled to herself and wondered how Sandy got here first. Sandy waited for her to park her car and opened the door for her.

"how did you-? I left before you did?" she said while taking her bag and some folders and blueprints on the other side

"I know a few shortcuts" while taking the folders and blueprints from her

"you can just drop them on the couch" said Kirsten while taking off her coat and putting her bag on the floor, "you want something to drink?"

"no thanks, I better get going anyway"

"oh…okay, thanks again for dinner" she said although she sounded a little disappointed and walked Sandy to the door.

"no problem, we should do it more often" he said turning towards her

They stared at each other for awhile both looking like they have something to say to each other. Kirsten was holding the doorknob with her left and Sandy just kept looking at her.

It was Sandy who spoke first, "I missed you"

"I missed you too" still looking at him, not wanting to be the one to break eye contact.

Sandy continued to stare at her for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her, all the memories of her that he tried to forget came rushing back to him. Kirsten was taken by surprised that she didn't respond at first but when she felt his tongue begging entrance, all coherent thoughts just flew out the window and once again nothing mattered to them.

Sorry it took awhile for me to update, I just had my Pre Finals. Hope you like this one though. Again don't forget to tell me what you think k!


	10. Chapter 10

With the light from the rays of the sun hitting her face, Kirsten reluctantly awoke from her blissful sleep. She lay there for a while to try to relax before another crazy day starts. She was trying to decide what she was going to wear when she felt someone stir beside her and an arm wrap around her waist, that's when all the memories of last night replayed in her mind. She placed her hands to her temples in an attempt to massage it and lessen the headache as she felt a migraine coming on. _'God Kirsten what were you thinking he's engaged for Christ's sake'_ her conscience screamed. She was busy with her own thoughts that she didn't noticed Sandy wake up and was staring down at her with his elbows propped up

"Morning" Sandy whispered and kissed her cheek

Kirsten looked at Sandy smiling at her, "morning…. listen Sandy, about last night-" but didn't get to finish for Sandy's lips were already on hers. He looked deep into her eyes, kissed her once more before breaking away, and continued staring at her. He reaches for her hand and intertwined their fingers while he's other arm wrapped around her waist. She takes a deep breath as he gracefully kisses her neck and she gently squeezes his hand. Kirsten shuts her eyes to block out everything except her, Sandy and this moment. She turned around in his arms and leaned against his chest and looks up at him, she wants to talk about what happened last night. Sandy knew what was running through her mind for it was also in his, but he doesn't want to talk about it right now. Therefore, he just closed his eyes and buried his head against hers and that ended all conversations between them, at least for now.

After having breakfast together, Sandy left to go back to the hotel and Kirsten got ready for work. She was about to grab her keys when the doorbell rang, opening it she was surprised to see Rachel standing on the other side and she doesn't look to happy.

"Rachel…come in" she ushered her inside while a hundred thoughts run through her head, _'what if she knows? But how could she? Oh Kirsten your about to get bitch slapped!'_ "Can I help you with something?"

Rachel was busy looking around before she turns her attention at Kirsten, "what's going on between you and Sandy?" her voice slightly rising

"I…I don't know what you're talking about?" she said sounding like she really doesn't know anything

"I called Sandy last night and he told me that he was here to look at some papers with you. He never went back to the hotel last night, I waited for him!" she shouted

"Look I don't know he was here 15, 20 minutes then he left okay!" Kirsten shouted back

Rachel must have believed her for that calmed her down a bit and she sat down on the couch, "I sorry for accusing you like that, and I just… I know about you and Sandy's history together so…and the preparation for the wedding is stressing me out and Sandy's not even helping"

"Rachel you have nothing to be worried about, Sandy and me…like you've said, were history" she said and at the same time to herself too

"I know but I can tell that he still loves you. It took him awhile to get over you. I'm really sorry barging in on you like this."

"It's okay" she smiled and reached for Rachel's hand and squeezed it, _'Kirsten you're a good actress'_ she thought

"I know, how about you join me and Sandy for dinner tonight, it's the least I could do"

"You don't have to, I told you it's okay," she said

"Please, join us for dinner okay" Rachel said before standing off the couch and heading towards the door not leaving Kirsten the time to say anything, "me and Sandy will pick you up at 8 okay, Bye!" and with that she's out the door

Kirsten sighed loudly then grabbed her purse and keys and walked out the door. She was pulling out the driveway when her phone rang

"Kirsten Nichol"

"Kirsten, it's Sandy. How about dinner tonight?"

"I can't, I'm already going to dinner tonight"

"Oh… maybe next time then"

"Yeah bye" she said quickly then shut her phone off and turned the volume of her Radio up

When Kirsten reached her office, her secretary handed her five messages all from Sandy, _'call me when you get this' 'Kirsten, call me'_ and so on. But she didn't have to for 3 minutes after she got in her office Sandy came barging in without even knocking

"Dinner! Kirsten what were you thinking?" he stopped in front of her desk, looking down on her.

"She didn't gave me the chance to decline" she explained "plus it will be great to get to know the future Mrs. Cohen right?" she said sarcastically and looking him straight in the eye

"So last night means nothing to you?" he shouted

"Well it seems like it doesn't mean anything to you either cause you're still marrying her," she hissed before closing her door and shutting the blinds because some of her employees were already looking in her office.

"So what do you want me to do? Just leave her like that?"

"all I know is were over okay, we can't see each other anymore unless it involves work."

"so that's it?"

"what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, I guess Me and Rachel will pick you up at eight" then stormed out of her office and slamming the door behind him


	11. Chapter 11

It was already five and she has no work to do anymore so she decided to go home and get ready for the dreaded dinner. When she reached her car, she saw Carter standing besides it with a bouquet of roses in hand.

"Carter!" she greeted

"Hi! This are for you" handing her the flowers

"Wow! Thanks…why?" smiling at him

"C'mon I want to show you something," he said before grabbing her hand gently and walking towards the back of the building

They walked towards the back of the Newport Group where a big white tent was set up

"What is that doing here? My dad is going to kill me if he sees that here" she said sounding confused and excited at the same time

"You have to wait and see but first…you got to close your eyes first" he said before putting a blindfold on her eyes.

"Carter!" she laughed

"No peeking okay"

Kirsten went inside with Carter holding her hand leading her. She could hear music playing.

"Okay stand here" he instructed before moving behind her and undoing her blindfold

When she opened her eyes she gasped at what she saw, "carter" she said softly. There were candles and rose petals were scattered everywhere. There is a band playing and more roses hanging from the ceiling, but what really caught her attention are Rachel and Sandy standing there by the band looking at them. Rachel was crying and smiling at the same time while Sandy has his head down avoiding eye contact with her

"What… did you do all this?" still not believing what she's seeing

"Yeah you like it?" he asked excited by her reaction

"Like it? I love it!"

"Well as you can see I invited Rachel and Sandy here as witnesses"

"Witnesses for what?" she said slowly, now getting a bit nervous for she already has and idea on what he was going to do.

Carter got down on one knee in front of her and holds her hand that wasn't holding the bouquet of roses 'o God' she thought

"Kirsten" he started "you have been the greatest thing to ever come into my life. I look forward to seeing you everyday. Your smile, your eyes…just everything about you I love. And now I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?" then reached inside his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box and opened it revealing a pink diamond inside.

"I…I" she stammered, she looked over at Sandy but he still wasn't looking at her and Rachel who was giving her the thumbs up. "I will, I'll marry you"

Carter stood up and slid the ring on her finger before picking her up and spinning her around and kissing her. Rachel walked over to them and congratulated them.

"Where's Sandy?" carter asked

"Said he needed to call someone urgently and went outside."

"Okay, well there food over there so let's eat" he said

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom first" said Kirsten

"Okay" giving her a kiss then joining Rachel over at the table

" I thought I'd see you here"

Instead of going to the bathroom Kirsten went to her office instead where she saw Sandy outside of it sitting by her door

"I wanted to go inside but it was locked" he said softly

Kirsten reached out her hand to help Sandy stand up then opened her door. When they reached inside Sandy closed the door gently then stared at her

"what?" she asked

"you said yes" he said

"what do you want me to do?"

"how about not say yes" he said loudly but not loud enough for someone outside to hear

"why? So I could wait for you?" she shouted

"Yes"

"may I remind you that you are about to get married in less than two weeks"

"I was going to end it with her"

"when?"

"I can't just drop her like that, you know that"

"well then now you don't have to" she said before storming out of her office


End file.
